


The Kiss

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Riverdale Foursome [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, F/F, Groping, Implied/Foreshadowed kink, Implied/Referenced oral sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Betty asks Veronica if she ever still thinks about their kiss, the stunt they pulled for Vixen try-outs. It turns out they've both been harboring some feelings for a while.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this is ambiguous, sometime after Archie and Veronica have gotten together, but well before 2.14.

“Do you ever think about that first day?” Betty’s eyes flicker up from her toenails, knees tucked protectively against her chest as she paints them. It’s only like this, body language guarded but the moment intimate in the safety and seclusion of her pink, middle-class bedroom, that she can broach the subject that’s been on her mind for weeks.

Veronica tilts her head slightly, taking in the energy Betty is giving off and navigating it as she learned to so many months ago. She flashes a pretty smile. “Well… Sometimes. But what about it, B?”

Betty sucks her lip for a second and finishes the last two nails, then caps the nail polish bottle and sets it aside. Those few seconds give her the opportunity to steel herself and give her full attention over. “About how we were. How quickly we took to each other. I mean, I felt threatened at first because…” She huffs a small laugh and shakes her head, “Because you were kind of a bitch and Archie looked at you in a way he never looked at me.”

“All for the best now though, right?” Veronica still feels guilty sometimes. That’s what she tells herself to soothe it.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I had a huge crush on Archie but I’m more in love with Jughead than I thought I could love anyone.”

That makes Veronica, number one Bughead shipper in the universe, light up again. She stays quiet, encouraging her best friend to keep talking.

Which she does easily. “We were best friends by the end of the day. I mean, we had bumps along the road, but…” She just looks at Veronica, watches those dark eyes and hopes she understands what she doesn’t have words for.

“Like platonic soulmates? Meant to be?” Her smile is intentionally ambiguous, ready to play it off as a joke if she needs to.

But she doesn’t, because Betty blushes faintly and turns her gaze back down to her toes with a little nod. “Yeah, sorta like that.”

“Well, to answer your question, yeah. I do think about that sometimes. Especially when things are hard between us. Gives me faith that we’ll be okay.”

There’s a comfortable silence between them for a long moment, but Betty isn’t letting her guard down yet and Veronica decides to pry. It’s what her bestie needs from her sometimes. “What got you on that train of thought, B? Something happen?”

She shakes her head. “No, no, nothing happened, just…” Betty breathes deep, tries to push herself. “Do you ever think about the kiss?”

Veronica blinks, stunned for a moment, but the look of concern and hurt on Betty’s face pushes her out of it, she has to answer. And she means to say no but reassure Betty that it’s okay she does. For better or for worse, though, that isn’t what happens. The truth gets ahead of her and comes out before she realizes it. “Yeah, yes, I do.”

Like she’s walking on eggshells, Betty continues down this path. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently. Sometimes I feel like I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Why’s that?” She tries her best to project as much non-judgement and as little expectation as possible with her tone.

“I don’t know, and I don’t know why now, but it’s just… There are all these feelings with it now, and, and, and curiosity, and I feel so guilty and weird because I love Jughead, I love him so much, so I’m not supposed to feel like this but I don’t know how to make it stop, and, and,” Betty stutters, running out of words but not feelings that need to get out. It's been weighing on her so heavily.

Veronica knows a spiral when she sees it and she reaches out, setting her hand on Betty’s, pulling her into the now. “Hey, B, it’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.” Her voice is even and grounding. Betty soaks it up and nods, Veronica smiles at her and wipes a single stray tear off her best friend’s cheek. 

Their eyes meet and something comes over Betty she can’t explain, making her move forward, get to her knees so she can lean close to Veronica. She’s moving slowly, Veronica has every opportunity to stop what’s clearly coming, but she doesn’t. The opposite, really, leaning in subtly and bringing a hand up to cup Betty’s jaw as their lips meet.

The kiss sends warmth through them both, somehow electrifying and relaxing at the same time. It feels like it goes on forever, the world around them disappearing, and Betty pushes forward more, coaxing Veronica onto her back and kneeling between her legs, the whole of their bodies meeting. Their hands wander each other, feeling curves and soft skin, pushing beneath shirts and gently raking nails over flesh, eliciting moans from both of them.

Betty is the first to break the kiss, but only so her lips can go elsewhere. She kisses Veronica’s neck, licks and nips the most sensitive areas she finds, and trails kisses slowly down her skin, following the V neckline of Veronica’s silk pajama shirt, which Veronica is swiftly unbuttoning to bare more, encouraging Betty’s lips to find her sternum and the swell of her breasts.

Boldly, Betty slips a finger over the top of the cup of Veronica’s bra and pulls it down enough to expose her beautiful, tan nipple. No hesitation, Betty sucks it into her mouth, and Veronica finally moans her name. Her back arches up, hands tangle in Betty’s hair. When Betty moves to give the other the same treatment, Veronica’s breath is coming heavy and quick, her legs spreading wider, invitingly, by reflex.

“Vee,” Betty breathes against the stiffened peaks, “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs.

“I want yours. I wanna feel yours. Please.” She’s looking down at her friend and their eyes meet for a moment before Betty sits up to pull her shirt off over her head, then the comfortable sports bra she’s got on underneath. Veronica takes the opportunity to unhook and toss aside her own bra, baring herself entirely.

Betty’s breasts are so big, a feature often somehow forgotten or overlooked by most because of her modest dress and typically sweet demeanor. But not by Veronica. She’s been imagining what they look like naked and sneaking glances when she can get away with it for a long time now, secretly and often shamefully lusting after her best friend’s body despite herself. Despite her stringent self-identification as straight.

She puts her hands against Betty’s flat stomach and slides them up to take the weight and fullness of Betty’s chest into her palms, curling fingers around the outside curves. She whimpers softly, beyond aroused at this long-repressed fantasy becoming reality.

There’s a pang of guilt inside of Betty, deep down, as this new level of intimacy is broached between her and her best friend. They have boyfriends, Veronica’s is her other best friend, and this makes them unfaithful no matter how different it feels, no matter how completely foreign and new the emotions pumping through her are, telling her this is nothing like the kind of intimacy she shares with her boyfriend even if it’s physically the same.

“Sh-should we be doing this?” She’s finally got the courage to say. Veronica’s hands still on her breasts but they don’t pull away.

“... Probably not,” Veronica admits, brows knitted with worry because there’s no winning option here.

“I want it so much.”

“Me too.”

“But I don’t want to hurt Jughead.”

“Me either. Or Archie.”

Betty’s breath shudders as she exhales. It’s so hard to summon the will to do the right thing when what’s in front of her feels like everything she’s ever needed. But it isn't actually, she knows that, and that’s why she pulls away and sits down next to Veronica, back to her headboard.

Veronica sits up. She feels so exposed all of a sudden and reaches for her shirt, using it to cover her chest but she doesn’t put it on. Betty notices and although her head tells her she should be covering up too, the pulsing between her legs makes being exposed like this feel good. It turns her on.

“I love you, B,” Veronica says after a moment, breaking the awkward silence.

“I love you, too, V. I couldn’t be that way with anyone I don’t.”

There’s another moment, quiet, the tension building between them rather than dissipating. Veronica keeps glancing over, memorizing details of Betty’s breasts and wondering why she isn’t getting dressed again. 

Betty notices every look. She shifts, feeling the overwhelming slickness that’s building up. Veronica looks at her in a way Jughead doesn't, with a carnal hunger that's buried but unmistakable.

“I don’t wanna stop,” again Veronica is the one to speak up first. “I want everything and I want it with you.”

Her brows knit with inner conflict and she swallows thickly. “Me too.” Betty looks over, her expression wordlessly begging Veronica for a solution. Or at least something to quell her guilt.

“They can only get hurt if they find out.”

“Vee," she sounds almost scolding.

“Come on, Betty, think about it. Think about what happens if we don’t do this. I don’t know about you, but I’m not gonna be able to just tuck it back down like I have been. I’m gonna be thinking about it, distracted, all these what-ifs swirling around in my head and that’s gonna hurt me and Archie a lot more than exploring this and him never finding out.”

Maybe Veronica is right. Or maybe she’s wrong. It doesn’t really matter, because it’s enough. Enough to justify acting on the persistent curiosity and the overpowering arousal pulsing through the very core of her being. Enough to suppress her guilt.

And in a heartbeat, Betty is straddling Veronica, kissing her with a heated passion and moaning against her lips as her best friend feels her up and learns how to make her feel good.

They wanted everything, and that night, they got it. For the first time but certainly not the last, because once Betty got a taste of her best friend, felt her cry out an orgasm against her lips, guilt didn’t have a shot at getting in the way again.


End file.
